Ready?! Okay!
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: What does sport's day with the digidestined mean?! Full out insanity!! Ken and Kari shake they booties on stage in CHAPTER THREE!!
1. On your mark!

Hi! After the depressingness ( yes I know, new word) of 'Don't Speak' ( go read!) I've decided to write a happy story, and nothing's happier than sport's day! Okay well, maybe couple…million things, but it's still fun. I intend to enjoy myself so if you don't get something, inside joke. Either that or I'm just stupid. Anyway no title came to me so just deal with it I know it's crap (hey I have another story about crap, weird huh?) [read that too] Gah! Enough plugging, more story!

Disclaimer: seriously fellas, I'm poor and own nothing at all, not one red cent and especially not Digimon.

Ready?! Okay!

By Mina

          "Help!" 

All the students on the sixth form block turned at the desperate plea. Seconds later a struggling Tai was seen coming up the stairs. The sixteen year old was boggled down with three huge bags. Everyone sorta just watched him until he shouted,

"A little help here, please!" and dropped the bags in the corridor. Matt came over and glanced at his watch,

"7:15 I'm impressed."

"Whatever. I'm always early."

"Right. And I'm princess of a small native American tribe."

Tai smirked, "Well, come on your highness, grab a bag and let's haul ass."

          Tai stood waiting patiently as Matt struggled to disentangle himself from the throng of girls that had surrounded him. When he finally got away Tai grinned saying,

"Sexy Matt can't keep the chicas away. They looovvee you!! They want to kiss you!"

"You are such an idiot." 

Matt smiled as he watched Tai double over in hysterics and continued walking. Tai eventually caught up with him and they made their way over to breakfast. Once there Tai insisted on banging his utensils on the table shouting, 

"We want food! We want food!"

Matt groaned, 'Why did he always have to be so extra?!' He caught the dirty glances beings directed towards them by the prefects, walking around like they were better than the other six formers. Still amused he started on his food. Glancing over at Tai he realized his friend was finished!

"Dude!"

"What?"

Matt stared stupidly from the clear plate to Tai's face and back again. 

"How the hell? Did you inhale the food?"

"No. In fact I took my own sweet time. You were just too busy eyeing the prefect badges, lost in your own happy little world where you get to boss people around all day."

Matt looked murderous.

"What have I told you about that prefect shit?!" he growled, eyes flashing red. 

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a knot. We all believe you're not positively lusting to be one of the elite."

Matt chose to ignore the smirk on Tai's face, finish his breakfast and head back over to school with Tai closely in tow.

          When they returned everyone was there and the block was in full swing. There was music blaring, girls putting on their house's colour makeup and people running excitedly along the corridor. In 6A Mimi was trying to coax Joe into putting on pink eye shadow and lipstick.

"Mimi! I refuse!"

"Oh come on! It's for the house! Where's your spirit?"

"I have plenty of house spirit, but I will not put on pink makeup just to fuel your sick little fantasies!"

"Pleeasse!"

"No!" 

At this point Mimi jumped on him and hurriedly started her application. 

"You know, the sad thing about that is he can't get out of a pin from a sixteen year old girl." All the boys nodded in agreement with Tai's statement 'tsk'ing appropriately. 

"Watch it Taichi. You know you can't handle this sixteen year old girl." Sora interjected with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, that's cause you're a scary little he-man." Tai countered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Better be…bitch."

"Watch it Sora."

"Oo, what you gonna do, huh?" she came up in his face with a rather intimidating look.

"I hate you." Tai said resignedly before backing down leaving the others chuckling in his wake. 

          Suddenly a great whopping and hollering was heard from the corridor so everyone rushed out to see what was going on. Rika strutted along smirking at everyone she passed. Apparently someone had forgotten the rest of their shorts that morning. Sora shook her head saying,

"It's really sad how some girls feel they have to whore themselves to get a guy's attention. Right, Izzy?" she turned to Koushirou for assurance only to see his mouth open with a thin line of drool protruding.

"Hentai!" Sora shouted before stomping back into the classroom. 

"Mmph." Koushirou mumbled still staring, his brain having not really registered Sora's admonitions as it was somewhat preoccupied. 

          Inside Matt and Tai were beginning a rousing game of thumb wars. 

"1, 2, 3, 4! I declare a thumb war! 5, 6, 7, 8! Try to keep your thumb straight!"

"Die! Die!"

"Never!" 

There was silence for a second as both focused all their energy upon winning. 

"Ack! You kicked me! Bitch!" screamed Matt in a rage.

"All's fair in love and thumb war, baby!" returned Tai. 

They scuffled a while longer before, 

"Yes! I win! I won! I won!" Tai began a victory dance around Matt who sat sulking. 

"You suck." He said darkly.

"Aww! Don't be sad, Matty-kun. Not everyone can be as wonderful as me."

"Do not call me that!"

For probably the millionth time that day Tai collapsed into peals of laughter. Sora walked over to the pair. 

"So how come you two aren't out there having you eyes replaced in your heads and your tongues surgically removed from the floor?" she queried, obviously she was still pissed at Koushirou. 

"Well Matt had this insatiable urge to have his ass kicked by me, and who am I not to oblige?" was Tai's sneaky retort.

"Taichi!!" Matt screamed before tackling the boy to the floor. As the two wrestled Sora walked away thinking, 'Boys.' 

          Somewhere outside someone started laughing, then after a few seconds the whole corridor was once again in an uproar. Joe was heard screaming,

"I hate you, Mimi!" then barreling down the corridor to the bathroom, with everyone rushing behind him to catch another glimpse. Someone must have forgotten he had pink make up on.  

A/N: Did ya like it? If so tell me! ~empty review box~ who said that?! 


	2. Give me a...!

I honestly don't think any of you will get this chapter, but I certainly had a ball writing it! It's time for…cheers!!! Yep! We learn what house everyone is in and look back upon soon of my old cheers (even some I made up!) I doubt you'll know the songs they are based off of, I mean it starts out okay but then I'm almost positive I'll lose all of you. Enough of me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Ready?! Okay! 

By Mina

          Soon the principal was heard over the intercom telling everyone to sit down and be quiet. So of course everyone just continued about their business. Sixth formers always set such a good example. He then continued with the usual parp about staying with your houses, no lewd dancing, no jumping in the pool, no loud music blaring, no food other than cafeteria food, no short skirts, tops or shorts, no pets, no baby brothers or sisters and no talking to the neighbours through the fence. Boy, if he got his way sport's day would be a total crock and a huge snore. Thankfully, though, no one pays attention so it's always a blast. 

          Now everyone was supposed to be going into the patio for assembly, but as no one felt like going over just yet they were all still milling about the place doing whatever. Rules no longer apply to you once you hit six form, or so they acted most of the time. Finally a teacher had to come and run them all. The gang tramped along with all their luggage, Tai creeping behind begging anyone to help him.

          Once in the patio they split up, each looking for their own house. This was the one time of day when you had to be with your house. After devotion the good part came, cheering! Arianna bounced on the stage decked out completely in blue, with about ten kids behind her. 'Cleopatra' went wild as blue shirts, water bottles, socks…anything, were thrown into the air. 

"Good morning, Cleopatra!!" Arianna screamed into the mike.

"Good morning, Arianna!!" they all responded. 

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" she screamed.

(to the tune of 'What's your fantasy?') 

"We're gonna whip, whip, whip, whip you from your head to your toes. Then we're gonna move from the cheerleading down to the, to the sport. We're gonna be hot, hot. We'll make it so good you won't wanna leave. So you better ne, ne, ne know that ain't no fan-ta-ta-sy!!"

The cheer should have ended there, but of course they only continued, the whole school joining in now.

"Wanna get you in the back seat, windows up. That's the way we like to fuck!"

Then the hollering and screaming took over. Arianna had to be dragged off the stage screaming,

"Let's go Cleo! Let's go!" 

Matt had to laugh Cleopatra was definitely hyper since Arianna took over as house captain. 

          Next a wave of green swept across the stage and Davis started shouting,

"Joan! Good morning Joan of Arc!!"

The actual response was drowned out as the Joans went crazy. 

(to the tune of 'Bad boys for life')

"We ain't going nowhere, we ain't going nowhere. We can't be stopped now cause it's Joan house for life. We ain't going nowhere, we ain't going nowhere. We can't be stopped now cause it's Joan house for life. La la la la la la la la laa, la la la la la la la la laa! 

(to the tune of 'Diddy')

"It's the J, the O, the A, the N. The J, the O, the A, the N. It's Joan house, it's Joan house. Say What?!"

Someone shouted, "Go P. Davis!" and they all went wild again. Daisuke may not be very creative, but he definitely had spirit.

          Out came Jun pushing her brother away from the mike.

"Let's get this party started Foster!" 

Yellow house went into hysterics as their captain abused Joan's house captain. 

(A/N: if there is anyone who knows this cheer, I'd be impressed)

"A chicken back! An tun cornmeal! A chicken back and tun cornmeal! That is all Joan house feed on! A chicken back an tun cornmeal! A Burger King and K.F.C! A Burger King and K.F.C! That is all Foster feed on! A Burger King and K.F.C!! A rice and peas, peas, peas, peas! And curry goat, goat, goat, goat! A rice and peas and curry goat! That is all Foster feed on! A rice and peas and curry goat!"

They all screamed, chanting "Foster! Foster!" as Jun and her crew finally left the stage.

          After them came Mimi and Miyako both with streaks of pink in their hair. The group farthest to the left lost it, and boys everywhere started hollering as Rika hopped up on stage with them. 

(A/N: only certain ppl would know this)

(to the tune 'Sammy plant piece a corn')

"Ronaldo win all the goal down pun di field! UhHuh! An dem run 'till them beat poor Foster! UhHuh! Foster dead! Foster dead! Foster dead oh! Foster dead! Foster dead! Foster dead oh! Ah nuh tief Naldo tief mek dem win it! UhHuh! Ah no tief Naldo tief mek dem win it! UhHuh! But a hard work an skill mek dem win it. UhHuh! But a hard work and skill mek dem win it. UhHuh!"

At this point Miyako grabbed the mike for herself.

"A who sey Naldo dead?! A who sey Naldo dead?! A who sey Naldo dead?!" she called running left and right across the stage. Then they all responded, "We no deado!"

Then Mimi, Miyako, Rika and all the Naldo's started,

"A who sey Naldo dead?! A lie dem a tell! A who sey Naldo dead?! We no deado!!"

The usual hysterical response ensued.

          Off stage a new chant began, (A/N: trust me, it sounds so tough if you hear the tune and the beat, ah well, sucks for you, I tried to get it across but I don't know how well it turned out.)

"Go! Go! Lissandra! Go! Go! Lissandra! Go! Go! Lissandra! Go! Go! Lissandra! (rep) Lissandra! Lissandra! Hey! Hey! Lissandra! Lissandra! Hey! Hey! Goo! Oh! Oh! Oh! Go! Go! Goo! Oh! Oh! Go! Go! Go! Go! Goo! Oh! Oh! oh! Go! Go! Goo! Oh! oh!" 

Hikari cartwheeled unto the stage, followed by the rest of the red house crew ( rather athletic bunch!) Tai grabbed the mike screaming,

"Are you ready?!" He was met by a riotous response.

(A/N: there is next to no way any of you know this song, unless you went to school with me when I was 7)

"You dead now! A wha you tek Liss fa?! We deh pon di track and wi a run fasta! You dead now! A wha you tek Liss fa?! We deh pon di track and we a run fasta! All di dibi dibi house like Joan an' Foster come off a di track and step right back! Gi we di gold, silver, bronze medal! We a winna, winna! Gi we di gold, silver, bronze medal! We a winna, winna. Step up! Step up! All the Lissandrians! Step up! Step up! We a di dongagons. Step up! Step up! All the Lissandrians! Step up! Step up! We a di dongagons. You dead now!!"

There was a mingling of booing along with the cheers as Lissandra had stayed on far longer than they should have. Tai came off with the biggest grin on his face regardless. 

          Ayana skidded unto the stage next, and once again the cheering was intermingled but this time with laughter as everyone witnessed Sora accosting Tai and cursing him about stealing her time. Frantically Ayana begged for Sora to stop making a spectacle of herself and get on stage. Suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on her she released Tai and scrambled onstage as they began chanting her name, "Sora! Sora! Sora!" Tai still had a grin on, apparently nothing could wipe it off today. 

"Are ya'll ready to show them that they saved the best for last?!" shouted Ayana, waving purple sneakers in the air. Screams and shouts of "Yes!" and "I love you, Ayana!" clogged the air.

"Give it to 'em, guys!!" Ayana screamed and those on stage with her started beating the walls to a rhythm and soon enough everyone in the patio had joined in beating anything they could find.

(A/N: Everyone should know this one)

"Soup! Soup! Pressure! Pressure! Soup! Soup! Pressure! Pressure! Who under pressure?! Cleo! Who under pressure?! Cleo!" This, of course, was nearly over ridden by the other houses calling out various names for who was under pressure including Ayana's. 

(A/N: Trust me, you don't know it)

"No house can't mek we worry! No house can't mek we fret! No house can't mek we worry! No house can't mek we fret! Ferdinand deh pon di race track an if a house want tess tell dem fi dress back! Ferdinand deh pon di race track an if a house want tess tell dem fi dress back! Lawd! Dem can't tek it no more! Di point whey dem get we know a wrong score. Lawd! Dem can't tek it no more! Di point whey dem get we know a wrong score. No house can't mek we worry! No house can't mek we fret! No house can't mek we worry! No house can't mek we fret! Ferdinand!!"

The place erupted as the Ferdinand's said no one could make them fret, only to be greeted by threats like, 

"Wait till we get to the field!" and,

"The only good thing you guys have going is Ayana!"

Yet another year of sport's day cheers had been completed.

A/N: Now now duckies, tell me if you think you know any of the songs I said you didn't, I'll give you candy! No I'm lying, I won't. Can you guess what country these cheers come from? Betcha can't! It's not hard though. Lordie! This was long! Ah well, at least now the others can be short! Yeah! Oo! Quick question. Should I include any couples (mimato, taiora or vise versa not allowed!) I could go either way, it's up to you guys, couple or no? Yeah or Nay?


	3. Shake that ass

 Christmas a come me want me llama. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Ready?! Okay!

By Mina

          Majority of the gang was together as the school resounded with cheers and hollers. The cheerleading/dancing had just ended and the effects were still evident. The first shock had been Ken. Sweet Lord! When Joan of Arc's turn had come they started off good and everyone was with them right up until Ken came out (literally) in a batty rider (really really short tight shorts) and started to do the moves with the girls. To say the least all those on stage were stopped in there tracks. All except Luka, (you know it was her idea!) so she and Ken finished up the set until the rest came to their senses and joined in. No one could find Ken nor Daisuke right now but all were positive they were having a rather interesting conversation. Ken had only given hints that he was gonna leave his mark (and boy did he!) so it was doubtful that Daisuke knew and no one was quite sure how he was going to take his boyfriend publicly outing himself. Everyone always thought Daisuke was the more out going one, but those that really knew them know that Ken was the one with the biggest flair for the dramatic. 

          The next big thing had come when Lissandra had taken the stage. They had done the 'Bring It On' routine to 'Get Ready For This', spirit fingers and all, so everybody was railing up. Then Reel 2 Real's 'I Like To Move It' started. Now this was a hype ass song so the crowd was really into it as a new string of girls came on, including Kari who had actually choreographed the dance. They each had on unbelievably short, red skirts, little white tank tops and white sneakers. The guys all went crazy (sport's day is always so kind to them). While the intro played the girls sorta just walked around striking poses and modeling for their audience. As the beat started they began some cool but mundane moves and everyone started to doubt Kari's ability. However as the D.J. began to talk, "All girls all over the world…" they froze in a straight line and just before he started singing they turned around completely in sync with their backs to the audience. That was when the fun began.

          They grabbed the backs of their heads and whined wildly to the ground. Then they placed their hands on the ground and began 'riding' it, next one leg was lifted as they continued their assault on the poor floor. Then they bounced around until pairs were facing each other then whined up and started grinding into each other. But they weren't done yet! One member of each pair turned around and the other placed her hands over her breasts one after the other then 'rubbed' themselves down. Meanwhile those who had turned bent over touching the ground and began waving their bottoms wildly through the air, effectively blinding the audience (not that the guys minded). They continued like that for quite some time incorporating all sorts of new and oh so suggestive moves until they finally exited conga line style, each whining on the girl in front of her. Kari was now infamous. 

          The next group could not go on for another ten minutes because there was just too much excitement. Tai had been in shock for most for the dance with his eyes bulging out. Takeru who, like many others, was practically salivating wisely chose not to say anything lest Taichi kill him. Once his sister had made her exit the brunette lost it completely, threatening anyone who looked at his baby sister. They even had to hold him back as some guy expressed his wanton desire to 'take Kari's bootie for a wild and nasty ride!' Teenagers. Finally all had performed and they were waiting for the principal to address them. Principal came on with a slightly nonplussed look on his face. He cleared his throat nervously as the obvious conflict flashed across his face. Then he seemingly came to a decision and simply chose to ignore the err… 'dancing' that had taken place. As per usual he gave some long boring speech about team spirit that no one listened to or cared even the slightest bit about. All were more interested in the next phase of the day, making it to the field!

          Principal ordered them to move into their houses again so they could go to the field with their team. This caused a great congestion in which the 'Chosen Ones' made a run for it. This year the honour had fallen upon Matt (Tai was forced along too in an attempt to prevent the imminent danger facing certain overly randy young fellas). It was much easier to go alone, but Matt had to make do. They splurted out the auditorium and began the long trek to the sport's field. Dodging prefects was the name of the game and it involved hiding behind trees, garbage cans or whatever you could find. Obviously it was mostly a joke and the prefects didn't really run anyone down, having possibly been in the same situation when they were younger. However, once you got to the pool it becomes serious and it's every man for himself. There are no more places to hide so you better run. This was the time that the real races began; it was here that the true athletes emerged. Matt and Tai jumped out from behind their garbage can and sprinted for the field. Simultaneously others could be seen popping out of places and barreling down the path. One boy even leapt out of a tree and was in full run before he even hit the ground. The true athletes indeed. 

          When they made it to the field shortly after Matt realized the befit of traveling in pairs. As they came to the absolutely perfect spot Taichi leapt unto the grass and sprawled out on his back, effectively stopping anyone from stealing the spot. Matt grinned as he opened the blanket, he'd have to remember that, two bodies were definitely better than one.

A/N: Don't mind the madness of the ending, or the stupidity of the whole thing for that matter. Review if you like or even if you don't, flames are fun.        


End file.
